Acceptance
by blueeyesandliterature
Summary: Eragon and Murtagh have become close these past days since they met... but how close is too close?
1. Chapter 1

"Brom! Brom, wait! Wait for me!" But Brom kept running, and try as he might, Eragon couldn't seem to catch up.

"_Eragon!_"

"No Brom! Come back!"

"_Eragon! Eragon!_" Who was calling his name?

"_ERAGON!!!_"

Eragon jerked awake, startled, but not fully out of his dream. "Brom?"

"Eragon, it's me. Murtagh."

"Murtagh?" Now Eragon was fully awake. "Oh, Murtagh. I'm sorry, I was dreaming." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I know, and I understand." Murtagh smiled kindly at Eragon. "It has only been four days since his death and he was a dear friend to you." He moved to sit next to Eragon and put an arm around his shoulders. Eragon blushed at this touch.

"But I feel so helpless. Like I should have done something to save him." Eragon started to cry, hiding his head in his hands so that Murtagh would not see his tears. But Murtagh saw.

He said softly, "Come now, don't cry. You know you did everything you could. It was his time. He is safe. Now, stop this crying and look at me." When Eragon didn't obey, Murtagh moved his hands away and lifted his chin to look into his eyes. There he saw grief and sorrow, but also something else. What was it?

As Eragon looked into Murtagh's eyes, for the first time since they met, they didn't seem so cold. There was kindness and understanding, and something else… what was it? "I know everything you say is true, but I cannot help but to feel badly."

"I know. Now hush. There are still a few hours until sunrise. Go back to sleep."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

As Eragon lay back down, Saphira said to him, _Eragon there is something other than Brom's death that is troubling you, but this is a new worry. What is wrong?_

_When I was dreaming, Murtagh brought me out of it. He was so kind to me when he is normally cold. And then, when I looked into his eyes, there was something there besides kindness, but I don't know what it was._

_I don't know, but I don't think you should worry about it. Go back to sleep, little one._

_Alright. Good night, Saphira._

_Good night Eragon._

Little did he know, Murtagh was having a similar conversation with himself about what he had seen in Eragon's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When the men awoke at dawn, neither mentioned what had happened. It was an unspoken agreement; Eragon did not thank Murtagh for his kindness, and Murtagh did not ask how Eragon was. They went about their daily routine as if nothing happened. But something did happen and it gave the men plenty to think about as they headed out. They were quiet throughout the day's ride, talking only when necessary. When they stopped for the night, they set up camp and ate dinner without saying a word. It was only they had both lain down to go to sleep that Eragon was able to say anything.

"Murtagh?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for kindness last night. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't brought me out of it. Thank you. You are a great friend."

Eragon, there is no need to thank me for something that was only natural. You are thinking too much of it. Now, go to sleep. We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow."

"But Murtagh…" He didn't answer. Eragon knew there would be no point in trying to talk to Murtagh anymore that night. Once again as he lay down, Saphira spoke to him. _Eragon, maybe Murtagh is right and you're thinking too much of this._

_No. I know there was something else_ _there, something more than natural instinct. I want to know what it was!_

_But if you are right and there was something else, then he will tell you when the time is right._

_I guess you're right._

_Of course. _Eragon laughed. _Good night Saphira_

_Good night Eragon_

Eragon rolled over and tried to sleep but he could not help but to think about Murtagh ad what he may be hiding. He thought of the look in his eyes while comforting him, and tried to figure out what it was. There was kindness, yes, and understanding, but there was something else. What was it? Concern? No, it was much deeper than concern. And then Eragon realized that that look was familiar. He had seen it before. He had seen it in his cousin's eyes when he looked at Katrina, his love. Then suddenly, Eragon knew what it was. Love. Murtagh loved him. After this initial shock disappeared, Eragon became worried. After all, they were both men! What was Eragon to do, for after he realized Murtagh's feelings for him, Eragon realized he felt the same. What was he to do? Back in Carvahall a few years earlier, two men were discovered together in a barn. Both were exiled from the village! Although Eragon wouldn't have to worry about that, he knew that this would never be accepted, even though he was a Rider. He decided to get some sleep and think about it more in the morning. As he was falling asleep, Saphira said to him, _Don't worry, little one. Everything will be fine._ Eragon had forgotten that she knew his thoughts. Oh well, he thought and fell asleep.

When Eragon woke up the next morning, he decided not to say anything to Murtagh about what he realized last night. He wasn't even completely sure if he was right. He decided to go about his day like he always did. When he got up, Murtagh was making breakfast and Saphira was gnawing on some sort of animal bone. They greeted each other, ate, and got ready for the day's ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Normally, these rides went by so fast that Eragon couldn't believe it was time to stop, but that day's was painfully slow. Every few minutes, Eragon wanted to say something to Murtagh, but would stop himself, thinking No, I can't. But by the time they stopped for the night, he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Do you love me?" He blurted out while they were eating.

"What?"

"I said, do you…" he stopped for a second to gather his courage. "Do you love me?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"Just answer the question!" Eragon was now ashamed of himself for even thinking it possible. Of course the answer was no. He was so stupid.

"Yes," Murtagh whispered so quietly that Eragon didn't hear him.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said yes. Yes, I love you." Murtagh was bright red and wouldn't look at Eragon.

"You do? Really?" Now it was Eragon's turn to blush. "Murtagh, look at me." But just as Eragon had ignored Murtagh two nights before, Murtagh did not look up. So Eragon lifted his chin and stared into his eyes. And he saw that look, the same look he had when he woke Eragon out of that terrible dream. "That's good, because I love you too."

Murtagh looked shocked. "What? You do?"

"Yes. I love you." By now, both men were bright red, but they didn't care. Both were just happy to get a secret this big off their chests. They continued to look at each other for another minute, then finished their dinner and got ready for bed. Murtagh was about to lie down across the smoldering fire from Eragon as usual when Eragon said his name.

"What, Eragon?"

"Murtagh, could you sleep over here tonight?"

Murtagh turned red at this suggestion. "Why, Eragon?"

I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling. Like I might have one of those dreams again."

Murtagh knew how those dreams disturbed him, so he agreed. He brought his blanket over and laid down next to Eragon.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me."

"It's no trouble, not for you."

Eragon blushed at this and said, "Good night."

"Good night"

_Eragon. That was a lie._

_What? No it wasn't!_

_Eragon!_

_Okay, maybe I did lie, but just a little. I really do think I'll have another one of those dreams again. They seem to come every other night, which would be tonight._

_Alright, if you're sure._

_I am. Now, good night, Saphira_

_Just remember that I know your thoughts._

_I know. Good night._

_Good night, little one._


	4. Chapter 4

Murtagh jerked awake, not sure what had startled him. Then he heard a noise next to him. He looked over and saw Eragon, his brow dripping with sweat and a look of fear on his face. Murtagh gasped when he realized Eragon was having another of those dreams. He called his name, but still Eragon dreamed. Murtagh shouted, waking Saphira, and still Eragon slept. Finally, Murtagh did the only thing he could think of: he grabbed Eragon and held him. The strange sensation of someone holding him jerked Eragon awake. At first, he was startled and thought he was being captured, but when he realized it was Murtagh, he calmed down.

When he was calm enough to speak, Eragon whispered, "Murtagh, thank you."

The sound of Eragon's voice startled Murtagh and he let go, turning red. Eragon fell back, since the only thing keeping him up was Murtagh. He looked up at Murtagh, saw the blush that had spread across his cheeks, and said, "Did I scare you? I'm sorry"

Murtagh recovered, saying "No, you didn't scare me, not at all. Don't be sorry. I'm just happy that I could wake you out of your horrible nightmare."

"I'm so glad you did." Eragon sat up and continued to look at Murtagh. "This one was worse than the last."

"Worse? How could it have gotten worse? From what you told me, I don't see how it could get any worse."

Eragon whispered, so quietly that Murtagh almost didn't hear him, "Because it was you who was running from me."

Murtagh was so shocked, he couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at Eragon, who had now begun to cry. Finally, Murtagh was able to move. He wrapped his arms around Eragon and pulled him into a tight hug, holding him, comforting him, until he stopped crying. Eragon then wrapped his own arms around Murtagh, completing the hug. He had never been happier, except for maybe when he met Saphira.

"I would never leave you," Murtagh whispered in his ear. "You should know this."

"I do, I do, but I've already lost so many people who were close to me. I don't want to lose you too."

Murtagh pulled back so he could look Eragon in the eye. "You will never lose me." Then he leaned in and kissed Eragon.

At first, Eragon was shocked, but the realized it was okay and kissed Murtagh back. When they finally broke away, they looked at each other, smiled and blushed. They then realized that there were still many hours until dawn, so they laid back down, Murtagh still holding Eragon, who was still shaking slightly from his dream. As they were falling asleep, Saphira was about to say something to Eragon, but then decided to leave him alone. He looked peaceful and happy for the first time since before Brom's death and she didn't want to ruin it. Whatever she wanted to say to him could wait until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Eragon awoke, feeling strange. He laid there for a minute, thinking. He then remembered what had happened the previous night and blushed. It was then he realized the Murtagh was no longer beside him. He sat up, worried, but then relaxed when he saw Murtagh by the fire preparing breakfast. Hearing Eragon get up, Murtagh turned to him and said, "Good morning."

Eragon moved to sit next to him and said, "Good morning."

Saphira then walked over to Eragon and said, _Come with me. We need to talk._

_Why can't we stay here? It's not like anyone can hear what we say._

_That's true, but I don't want him to see your reaction to what I have to say. He may not like it._

_Okay, fine. _To Murtagh, he said, "Saphira needs me to come with her for a little bit. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Then to Saphira, _Where are we going?_

_It's not far from here. Follow me. _She turned and started walking deeper into the forest. Eragon followed, trying to figure out what was so important that they had to leave Murtagh. Finally, they stopped at a clearing Saphira must have found while flying.

_Okay Saphira, we're here. Now, what do you need to talk to me about?_

_YOU FOOL! _Eragon flinched. _Do you even think about the consequences of your actions?_

_What do you mean?_

_Think about it for a minute and you'll know!_

Eragon was taken aback by this. Saphira had never been this cross with him. Something must have really upset her if she was being like this with him. So, he thought about what had happened the past few days to try and find what could make her this upset. Then he realized what it was.

_It's my feelings for Murtagh, isn't it? _When Saphira didn't answer, Eragon said, _Saphira, I'm sorry, but I can't help the way I feel. Do you want me to just turn of my feelings?_ She didn't answer. _Well I can't! I'm sorry that the fact that I love Murtagh doesn't please you, _but it's not my fault! I can't control who I fall in love with!" By the end of this, Eragon was no longer speaking just into Saphira's mind; he was screaming out loud.

Saphira still did not answer. She waited until Eragon had clamed down a bit before saying, _Little one, I know you cannot control the way you feel or who you fall in love with, and I am not angry at you for that._

_So then, why…? _

_Because you didn't talk to me first about anything you've done in the past couple days. Just because I can know what you're thinking and feeling doesn't mean I know what you'll do about those thoughts or feelings._

_Do you think I planned all this? everything that has happened has been a surprise to me too._

_I know, but you are happy, and that should be all that matters._

_So why isn't it?_

Saphira didn't answer for a minute. When she did, she said, _Because I wanted to think that I was the only one who could take care of you and make you truly happy. But I was wrong to think that. You need the love and understanding of humans too._

Eragon sighed. _Oh Saphira, now I understand. _He reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck. _Thank you._

_Why are you thanking me?_

_Because I wanted to know how you felt about all this, but I didn't want to ask._

_Well now you know._

Eragon laughed. _Yes, now I know._


	6. Chapter 6

Eragon and Saphira walked back to where they'd set up camp. Murtagh was sitting by the fire; the food was finished and sitting next to him. When he heard them approach, he said, "Oh good, you're back. The food is starting to get cold."

Eragon sat next to him and picked up a piece of bread. "Well then, I guess we have good timing."

Murtagh laughed. "Yes, yes you do."

They ate their breakfasts, packed up and started the day's ride. All the way, they talked and laughed. Eragon felt more at peace than he had since Brom's death.

When they stopped for the night, Eragon realized he had practiced with Zar'roc in almost a week, so he and Murtagh decided to have a practice duel. Eragon put the block on their blades just as Brom had taught him, and they began.

As they were fighting, Eragon was surprised to see that Murtagh matched him blow for blow. He had never met someone that had rivaled him this much. Not even Brom could beat him anymore! Murtagh seemed just as shocked to find that they were evenly matched. Eragon and Murtagh kept fighting until they were both too exhausted to continue. While they ate, they talked about fighting and how they learned their techniques. When the sun began to go down, they got ready to go to sleep. Eragon set up his blankets and, expecting Murtagh to sleep across the fire from him as usual, was surprised when Murtagh laid out his bedroll next Eragon's.

"Uh…Murtagh?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'll be okay tonight."

"I know."

"Then, why-"

Murtagh cut him off. "Because I feel this is where I need to be." He leaned over and kissed Eragon, then went back to setting up for the night.

Eragon blushed and couldn't speak. He was so happy. He had found someone who cared for him. He looked at Murtagh and smiled. Murtagh smiled back. As Eragon laid down, Saphira asked him, _Eragon, are you truly happy like this, with him._

_Yes._

_Then I will accept this, and anyone who truly cares about you will. If they don't, do not worry, your happiness is all that matters._

_Saphira?_

_Yes, little one?_

_Thank you._

Saphira did not answer. Instead, she touched her nose to Eragon's shoulder in a gesture of affection. He patted her head, then laid down. Murtagh settled down next to him, and they turned to face each other. Murtagh smiled at Eragon, said good night, and then rolled over to fall asleep.

Eragon replied, then turned over himself. As he was falling asleep, he thought, _This feels so right. I'm so happy. If people can't accept us, that's their problem because as long as I accept myself and the one I love, then nothing else matters._ With this final thought, Eragon fell asleep next to the man he loved.


End file.
